SS001/Gallery
Bourei Banchou Intro (SS001).jpg Episode Title (SS001).jpg Natsume First Appearane (SS001).jpg Keisuke Appears (SS001).jpg Keisuke Following Natsume (SS001).jpg Keisuke Hiding(SS001).jpg Akinori First Appearance (SS001).jpg Touma First Appearance (SS001).jpg An Argument (SS001).jpg This Is Important Work (SS001).jpg Natsume Doesn't Care (SS001).jpg This Is Supposed To Be A Detective Agency (SS001).jpg Keisuke Spying on the Detective Agency (SS001).jpg The Beginning of a Case (SS001).jpg Case 1 Key Visual (1) (SS001).jpg Case 1 Key Visual (2) (SS001).jpg Case 1 Key Visual (3) (SS001).jpg.jpg Case 1 Key Visual (4) (SS001).jpg Case 1 Key Visual (5) (SS001).jpg Case 1 Key Visual (6) (SS001).jpg Whisper First Appearance (SS001).jpg Micchi First Appearance (SS001).jpg Caught (SS001).jpg Keisuke meets Micchi (SS001).jpg Keisuke Can See The Yokai (SS001).jpg Whisper And Micchy (SS001).jpg Everyone Realises Keisuke Can See Yokai (SS001).jpg Keisuke And Whisper (SS001).jpg Keisuke is shocked by the appearance of Yokai (SS001).jpg Introductions (SS001).jpg Keisuke Resembles Someone Whisper Knows.jpg Natsume Realises Something (SS001).jpg Isn't That... (SS001).jpg That's My Watch (SS001).jpg Let Us Explain (SS001).jpg Keisuke 'Realises' What Akinori's Agency Is About (SS001).jpg It's A Brainwashing Occult (SS001).jpg An 'occult' that lured my sister in(SS001).jpg Nothing Has Been Found (SS001).jpg It's Also Getting Late (SS001).jpg Action! (SS001).jpg Oh No... Please Stop (SS001).jpg Haha, I'm going to bully you (SS001).jpg Terrible Acting (SS001).jpg The 'Bully' Gets What He Deserves (SS001).jpg A Scream Is Heard (SS001).jpg The Detective team meets Bourei Banchou.jpg It's Bourei Banchou (SS001).jpg We Must Call A Friend (SS001).jpg Natsume Summoning a Yokai.jpg Natsume Holding an Arc.jpg Natsume Summoning Jibanyan (SS001).jpg Jibanyan (Lightside) Has Arrived (SS001).jpg Jibanyan (Lightside) VS Bourei Banchou (Shadowside) (SS001).jpg A Quick Lesson (SS001).jpg Jibanyan Just Before He Goes Into Shadowside (SS001).jpg Jibanyan Transforming Into His Shadowside (SS001).jpg Jibanyan (Shadowside) Appears (SS001).jpg Shadowside Jibanyan and Shadowside Micchi (SS001).jpg Keisuke Watching the Battle Take Place (SS001).jpg Natsume and Whisper Observing The Battle (SS001).jpg Shadowside Jibanyan's Hundred Paws Of Fury (SS001).jpg Keisuke Observing The Battle (SS001).jpg Keisuke Watching Bourei Banchou Fight (SS001).jpg Bourei Banchou Suddenly Stops (SS001).jpg Keisuke Is Spotted By Bourei Banchou (SS001).jpg Keisuke Questioning What He Just Saw (SS001).jpg Keisuke is Speechless (SS001).jpg Whisper, Jibanyan and Micchy (SS001).jpg Keisuke Still Refuses To Believe In Yokai (SS001).jpg Shadowside Eyecatch Version 1.jpg Keisuke All Alone At Night (SS001).jpg Shiroda (SS001).jpg Keisuke Hits The Ground (SS001).jpg Keisuke and Shiroda's Gang (SS001).jpg Shiroda Threatening Keisuke (SS001).jpg Keisuke Backed Into A Corner (SS001).jpg I won't surrender (SS001).jpg A Memory Of The Past (SS001).jpg Something's Happened (SS001).jpg Bourei Banchou is Back (SS001).jpg Keisuke's Still Got Some Strength (SS001).jpg Bourei Banchou's Identity (SS001).jpg Keisuke is Amazed (SS001).jpg Aiming for Shiroda (SS001).jpg Mysterious Darter (Fukurou) (SS001).jpg Shiroda is hit (SS001).jpg Shiroda Pocessed (SS001).jpg Shiroda Transforming (SS001).jpg Wicked Kaima Shiroda (SS001).jpg Bourei Banchou Dodging Wicked Kaima Shiroda (SS001).jpg Natsume Is Here To Help (SS001).jpg The Watch Chose Keisuke (SS001).jpg Keisuke Summoning a Yokai (Injured Version).jpg Keisuke Holding an Ark (Injured Version).jpg Keisuke Summoning Komasan (SS001).jpg Keisuke Summons Komasan (SS001).jpg Keisuke meets Komasan (SS001).jpg Keisuke meets Shadowside Komasan (SS01).jpg Komasan Shadowside and Bourei Banchou (SS001).jpg The Battle Is Over (SS001).jpg A Confirmation (SS001).jpg Young Keisuke And Young Kenji (SS001).jpg Young Keisuke (SS001).jpg Young Keisuke Is Sad (SS001).jpg Young Kenji (SS001).jpg Men Are Courageous (SS001).jpg Young Kenji and Young Keisuke's Bond (SS001).jpg A Promise (SS001).jpg It's Kenji (SS001).jpg Reunion With A Spirit (SS001).jpg Reunion (SS001).jpg Keisuke Does Have Friends, The Detective Agency (SS001).jpg Keisuke Missed Kenji A Lot (SS001).jpg Keisuke Crying (SS001).jpg It's Time To Go Soon (SS001).jpg A Sweet Ending (SS001).jpg Men are Courageous (SS001).jpg Men are Courageous Keisuke Version (SS001).jpg One Last Time (SS001).jpg Goodbye Kei-chan (SS001).jpg Goodbye (SS001).jpg Keisuke gets Bourei Banchou's Ark (SS001).jpg Keisuke holding Bourei Banchou's ark (SS001).jpg Bourei Banchou's Ark.jpg Keisuke's First Ark (SS001).jpg This Was All A Dream (SS001).jpg Keisuke Has A Reason For His Behaviour (SS001).jpg He Really Does Believe (SS001).jpg Yokai are Real (SS001).jpg Sakura Motomachi School.jpg Natsume in Class (SS001).jpg A New Student Transferring to Natsume's Class (SS001).jpg A New Student (SS001).jpg Humans... (SS001).jpg Category:Episodes Galleries Category:Galleries